


Interlude

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Maître refuse d'accorder la moindre victoire au Docteur, même s'il lui en coûte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who appartient à la BBC. Basé sur l'épisode 3x13, "Last of the Time Lords"

Il y a le corps du Docteur qui se tord sous le sien, ses gémissements alors qu'il tente de résister, ses soupirs quand il n'essaie plus.

Il y a les ongles du Maître qui s'enfoncent dans les épaules du Docteur, y laissant de petites lunules rouges. Il n'a pas besoin de le maintenir ainsi, il l'a suffisamment bien attaché, aussi bien pour son confort que pour sa sécurité, mais c'est meilleur de sentir physiquement cette impuissance.

Il lui est arrivé de croire qu'il voulait le tuer, mais il a vu depuis qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de triompher de lui, de l'humilier, de se l'approprier. Il chérit sa victoire en permanence, comme une musique de triomphe qui apaise un peu le son des tambours. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il la laisse enflammer son corps en rajeunissant son Docteur de compagnie, la première fois qu'il laisse la jouissance physique entrer en résonance avec la jubilation de la possession, et cela vaut largement l'attente et les échecs, et cela sera pour toujours, maintenant.

Ses doigts agrippent les épaules du Docteur quand il jouit, tellement fort, tellement convulsivement, qu'il en suinte du sang. Alors que ses halètements ralentissent petit à petit, il écoute la respiration du Docteur, la trouve en accord avec la sienne.

Il tire brusquement ses cheveux sur le côté pour voir son visage, et le Docteur n'est pas censé avoir cette expression, c'est le Maître qui a gagné, et il ne devrait subsister pour le reste de l'univers que l'amertume du désespoir.

"Tu voulais cela plus que moi." dit-il, et déjà le plaisir s'estompe, la colère remonte.

Il est difficile de décrire l'expression du Docteur à ce moment. Il y a de la résignation, certainement, il y a ce qui reste de son plaisir, assurément, mais aussi une sorte de joie et d'espoir qui ne sont pas à leur place.

"Peut-être." dit-il. "Je ne sais pas, Maître." Cela sonne comme un oui.

Et le Maître ne sait pas ce que le Docteur à trouvé là, ce qu'il a ressenti qui fait ainsi briller son regard, mais s'il aime tant cela il pourrait tout aussi bien l'avoir voulu, l'avoir provoqué, et cela gache au Maître presque tout son plaisir, que chacune des protestations, chacun des gémissements d'impuissance, chacun des cris de douleur qui l'excitaient, cessent soudain d'être son oeuvre pour apparaître comme des parties d'une sorte de plan qui le dépasse.

Il veut frapper le Docteur, et ne s'en prive pas. Il n'y aurait pas d'intérêt à dominer l'univers s'il ne faisait pas exactement tout ce qu'il a envie de faire. Mais même en y mettant toute sa force, cela ne lui fait presque aucun bien. Il ne sait plus si la petite comédie que lui joue le Docteur est vraie, s'il acceptera et pardonnera n'importe quoi, s'il ne pourrait pas là encore recevoir ce qu'il désire, aimant réellement même le bref contact de cette main qui le gifle et lui met des larmes dans les yeux

"Cela n'arrivera plus." siffle-t-il alors qu'il saisit son tournevis laser pour redonner au Docteur la forme d'un vieillard. "Je ne te toucherai plus jamais." Et ce renoncement est douloureux, mais cela blesse le Docteur plus encore que lui, alors ce doit être la meilleure fin possible.


End file.
